Digital forensic data analysis may include lengthy and costly processes in which data is prepared for analysis via data extraction tools. For example, data may be extracted in a serialized manner using manual tools. The extracted data may then be analyzed by an operator. In order to locate certain data, such as certain files or types of files, an operator may select a certain tool that may be used for certain data extraction or analysis, and then a different tool to process the extracted data. A series of tools or processes may therefore be used to reduce a size of data that is extracted. However, such processes may be inefficient and relatively expensive.